Limpieza de primavera
by Frine
Summary: El temido día llegó, Draco tratará de escapar como tantas veces lo ha intentado, lo logrará en esta ocasión? Él espera que sí jaja, descubre si puede escapar o se resignará a limpiar.
1. El día de la limpieza

**Holaaaaaaaa!!! Aquí llego de nueva cuenta con una nueva historia, obviamente es yaoi entre mi lindo Harry y mi bello Draco n.n y con alta probabilidad de lemon en algún capítulo, la historia completa es de un solo día, pero la he dividido en pequeños capítulos jeje. Todo es de Rowling y sus asociados y no obtengo nada por esto solo divertirme mucho muajaja, en fin, disfrútenla!!!**

**Limpieza de primavera**

-Draco, amor, levántate, hoy es el día de la limpieza de primavera –

Nooooooo!!!!!! Eran las palabras que Draco había temido por semanas, meses, bueno, desde la última limpieza el año pasado. Odiaba terminar todo sucio y extremadamente cansado, por Dios!!, era domingo, necesitaba descansar y ese día se había hecho para eso!!

- Vamos Draco, despierta.

La dulce voz de Harry lo instaba a despertar, tal vez, si no se movía o respiraba podría pasar desapercibido entre las sábanas y Harry lo dejaría dormir hasta tarde, jeje, un plan muy ingenioso según el rubio.

- ... –no hubo respuesta, ni un pequeño movimiento, como una presa tratando de ocultarse de su depredador (para mayor información vean Discovery Chanel n.n)

-Bien, tal vez lo deje dormir –dijo el moreno con voz MUY sugerente- dejaremos la limpieza para otro día, así podré tomar un largo baño relajante en la tina, con el agua refrescando todo mi cuerpo, este calor me agobia, mejor me quito esta ropa tan calurosa – Draco estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta, esas simples palabras lo habían despertado de manera muy rápida, ahora él era el cazador ante su presa. Inexplicablemente (y aún más ya que el piso tenía alfombra ?.?) pudo escuchar el sonido de la ropa haciendo contacto con el piso, ante tal sonido se levantó inmediatamente sentándose en la cama y buscando con desesperación el cuerpo desnudo de su novio... - caíste, de nuevo n.n- Harry se encontraba frente a él, pero completamente vestido, mirándolo con total diversión y con un cerro de ropa en los brazos, del cuál había tomado una prenda y la había dejado caer.

-Nooo!!!, rayos!! –respondió el rubio cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Levántate, no vas a escapar, no sé que te hizo pensar que podrías, no lo has logrado en cuatro años –dijo Harry con una sonrisa victoriosa. Sabía perfectamente que el rubio iba a intentar una treta para escaparse de la limpieza como cada año desde que vivían juntos, pero sabía como controlarlo perfectamente, aunque siempre era divertido ver que nuevas ideas se le ocurrían a Draco.

-Ese truco de la ropa es muy bajo Harry, sabes que no puedo resistirme a él

-Jaja, por eso lo utilizo, ahora cámbiate mientras acomodo toda esta ropa en el armario para que luego desayunemos.

-Pero... pero... yo... no quiero!!! –dijo el rubio poniendo la cara que sabía Harry no podía resistir, así es, la tan famosa cara de perrito pateado. Harry levantó una ceja divertido

-No pensarás que voy a caer con eso, verdad?, lo intentaste hace un año, ahora levántate!! –ordenó el moreno. Draco supo que no había salvación. Con una enorme cara de resignación se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño como quien se dirige a la silla eléctrica. Minutos después salió del baño y se sentó en la cama. Harry regresó y al verlo sentado con ese aspecto tan infeliz supo que debía usar su maniobra número dos, tampoco quería que sufriera... mucho.

-Draco, amor –dijo acercándose al rubio seductoramente sentándose sobre las piernas del ex Slytherin y acariciando su cuello con su nariz- si terminamos pronto, te prometo compensarte

-Me vas a dar helado n.n? –preguntó el rubio aturdiendo momentáneamente a Harry.

-Si eso quieres –respondió el ojiverde divertido, a veces el rubio podía ser tan tierno sin darse cuenta- pero te lo voy a dar sobre una barquilla (cono) muy especial –Harry sonrió y por fin, Draco captó el mensaje.

-Oh! jeje ok, pues no se diga más, a trabajar!!! n.n –Harry lo besó y se levantó.

-A si me gusta, ahora cámbiate y te veo en la cocina para que desayunemos, necesitamos mucha energía para limpiar toda la casa y... para después- Harry le guiñó un ojo a Draco y salió de la habitación, Draco también sonrió, no podía hacer nada, Harry siempre se salía con la suya.

Y hasta aquí terminaría la historia de no ser porque al quedarse Draco solo, e imaginar el día que tenía por delante, la emoción que poco antes había experimentado se esfumó y recordó por qué no quería limpiar, odiaba sudar!!! (a excepción de cuando jugaba con Harry, ahí no le importaba n.n). Tenía que buscar la manera de convencer a su novio que hicieran otra cosa, lo que sea era bueno, pero no limpiar, muchas veces le había propuesto pagar servicio doméstico que lo hiciera, o Dios Santo, son magos!!! Con un sencillo hechizo se arreglaría!! Pero noooo!, su chico se oponía rotundamente, decía que era una bonita tradición, ya que así pasaban el día juntos, no es que no quisiera pasar el día con Harry, pero había mejores formas de hacerlo y a Draco se le ocurrían mil formas, pero ninguna era limpiar. Se volvió a arrepentir, como cada año, el haber aceptado esta idea del moreno, ahora ya era una tradición y era más difícil escapar!! - Y pensar que lo había hecho para seducir a Harry ese día u.uU. En fin, tenía que dar con esa opción que lo liberara de tan horrible tormento. Minutos después, ya que estaba listo con unas bermudas, una playera y sus tenis, bajó a la cocina en donde Harry ya había hecho el desayuno, bueno, eso le pareció a Draco que era.

-Bien, ya llegaste, aquí está tu desayuno nn –dijo el moreno emocionado. Draco miró la comida sobre la mesa, había un vaso de jugo de naranja con semillas, pan tostado, no quemado, achicharrado, un plato con lo que le pareció eran huevos revueltos, incluso podía divisar algunos pedazos de la cáscara y cereal ahogado en leche, Draco sonrió (que desayuno tan... apetecible ¬¬U)

-Eh... por qué mejor no te sientas y yo me encargo de la comida, cariño

-No te gustó lo que te preparé? –cuestionó Harry algo triste. Draco se enterneció pero por nada del mundo iba a comer eso que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Claro que... sí, pero ya había pensado en prepararte algo especial esta mañana n.n -mintió el rubio descaradamente (muy buena salida de Draco!! Un aplauso jeje).

-Ah, ok, entonces hazlo –Harry se sentó feliz de las atenciones de su novio y observó como ágilmente el rubio se movía por la cocina, en unos minutos ambos degustaban unos deliciosos omelettes y el jugo de naranja que Harry había preparado, solo que Draco lo había arreglado, ya que al ojiverde se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de quitarle las semillas.

Un rato después, Draco miraba nervioso como Harry estaba a punto de terminar su comida, eso solo significaba una cosa, empezaría la limpieza!!! El Slytherin (hay que admitirlo, siempre lo será n.n) cada vez estaba más desesperado, aún no encontraba una buena salida y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

-Bien, terminé –(ups jeje se acabó) dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie con una enorme sonrisa y sobresaltando al rubio- y veo que tu también, empecemos con... –pero no pudo terminar, Draco estaba abrazado a sus piernas, no había encontrado otra mejor opción u.uU.

-Noooooo!!!! Harry!!! No me obligues!!! Lo que seas menos esto!!–Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Olvídalo Draco, no funcionará, lo intentaste hace dos años – dijo mientras levantaba una ceja acusadoramente.

-Oh, en verdad? –preguntó el rubio dejando de sollozar y levantando su gris mirada para conectarla con la de Harry.

-Sí, así que empecemos, mientras más rápido nos pongamos a trabajar, más rápido vamos a terminar –Draco se levantó con cara de niño al que no se le cumplió su capricho.

-_Demonios!!! Tengo que pensar en otras estrategias_- pensó el rubio pateándose mentalmente- Bien, pero no voy a limpiar con ganas –sentenció mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mientras limpies –dijo el moreno –ahora vamos, nuestra primera parada es el ático

-Que?!! el ático? No podemos empezar con algo ligero como las escaleras? Sabes cuanta basura hay ahí? –dijo el rubio horrorizado.

-Si, y es tu culpa, cada año te digo que tires lo que no te sirve pero nooo, sales con la estúpida excusa de que tal vez algún día algo pueda servirte, y después, todo lo que compras y no te gusta lo guardas ahí, así que a mi no me reclames.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Draco Malfoy, ahora vamos al ático –Harry tomó la mano del rubio y lo jaló escaleras arriba, Draco ahora sí ya estaba seguro, no tendría escapatoria... sin embrago una idea cruzó su mente... si llegaban a la recámara... aún tenía esperanza!!! Era jugar su última carta, si seguían el trayecto de cada año por las habitaciones no tendría que trabajar mucho!!!! Yujuuuuu!!!, Harry no iba a poder resistirse a lo que estaba planeando muajajaja, una sonrisa maquiavélica cubrió su rostro mientras seguía a su adorado chico escaleras arriba, aunque se le paralizó cuando el moreno le entregó un sacudidor, algunos trapos y un balde con agua, tenía que actuar lo más pronto posible o sus bellas manos sufrirían las consecuencias...

Continuará....

**Qué les pareció el primer cap?, es la introducción al sufrimiento de Draco jaja el día de la limpieza, ya veremos como le va en las diversas partes de la casa que tiene que limpiar, pobre u.uU yo estaría igual en su lugar, de hecho, de ahí surgió la idea, de mi propia limpieza o.O, pero bueno, dejemos mis traumas para después y manden rewiews para saber que les pareció jeje, en fin, nos vemos el próximo viernes para ver qué sucede en el ático, besos y bye!!!**

**Frine**


	2. El ático

**Hooooooolaaaa!!! Aquí está el segundo cap de esta nueva historia yujuuu!!! Espero lo disfruten tanto como el anterior jeje. Ya saben que los personajes no son míos (aunque que más diera u.uU) son de Rowling y sus asociados, no gano nada con esto solo divertirme y sacar mis traumas muajajajaja... ejem... en fin, es una historia yaoi con posible lemon en el futuro, sin más que decir, disfruten del cap 2!!! **

**El ático **

-Draco

- ... -

-Entra ya!! – Harry ya se estaba desesperando. Hacía 10 minutos que el rubio estaba parado en la entrada del ático con las manos en el marco de la puerta fuertemente sujetas para evitar entrar. Harry suspiró, era la hora de la maniobra "Ático no. 1". Se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa. _Oh, Oh,_ pensó el Slytherin, estaba en problemas. El ojiverde se detuvo muy cerca de Draco, colocó sus manos en la cintura del rubio y... empezó a moverlas.

-Jajajaja... basta... Jajaja... basta Harry... no... Jajaja- Draco se soltó de la puerta para tomar las manos de su chico y detenerlas, y fue justo ahí cuando Harry aprovechó para jalarlo hacia adentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con un hechizo. Ya estaba, lo había logrado un año más u.uU, pero si seguían así, no iba a llegar MUY saludable que digamos a los 40 años, aunque para eso faltaba mucho.

-Eso no fue justo!! –Y sí, el rubio Malfoy seguía quejándose. Definitivamente sus estrategias ya no funcionaban, Harry sabía como contrarrestarlas muy inteligentemente, debía pensar rápidamente en nuevas formas de escapar (se han dado cuenta que el pensamiento de escapar no lo abandona ni un instante? Pobre, así de desesperado ha de estar u.u).

-Draco, ya madura!! Y sobre todo, resígnate!!, no vamos a salir de este cuarto hasta que esté impecable- Draco miró a su alrededor y casi le da un infarto. El ático estaba lleno hasta el techo de cajas y todo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo y telarañas, Draco se estremeció, quién sabe que nueva forma de vida extraña y repulsiva pudiera desarrollarse en tales condiciones o.O

-Bien ¬¬ -dijo con un tono que a Harry le pareció de resignación- empecemos de una vez.

-Siiiii!!!- Harry en verdad estaba emocionado, algo que jamás podría explicarse el rubio, ¿cómo podía Harry emocionarse con limpiar? – genial!! empecemos bajando esas cajas –dijo el moreno señalando un ENORME cerro de cajas que formaban una ENORME columna en la parte derecha de la habitación- veremos que contienen y si no sirven nos deshacemos de ellas.

-¿Cuáles? ¿Éstas?- Draco se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y trató de tomar la caja de hasta arriba, pero las cajas de abajo empezaron a moverse y todas las cosas se fueron repentinamente sobre el rubio.

-Draco cuidado!!!! – Harry gritó asustado levantando su varita para ayudar a Draco pero era muy tarde. Estaba sepultado bajo, mínimo, seis cajas- Draco, amor!! Wingardium Leviosa!! – las cajas se elevaron y Harry las envió a otra parte de la habitación. El asustado moreno se acercó a donde estaba el rubio tirado

-Auch!!! –se quejó amargamente Draco.

-Te duele algo?!! Dime dónde te duele?!! –Harry le retiró el cabello rubio del rostro a su lindo pero herido chico y comenzó a examinarle el cuerpo.

-Mejor te digo dónde NO me duele –Draco giró su cuerpo, ya que se encontraba de lado, para quedar sobre su espalda.

-Voy a llamar a un medimago –dijo el moreno levantándose- no te muevas, puedes lastimarte más.

-Llama a Stevenson, y Harry...

-Si? –el moreno volvió a hincarse junto a su amor y le tomó una mano.

-Apúrate –Draco cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza al piso con expresión de absoluto dolor.

-Aguanta amor, ahora vuelvo –Harry desapareció (literalmente) del ático en busca de un medimago. Mientras tanto, Draco abrió un ojo, y al ver que Harry no estaba su rostro reflejó una sonrisa, todo había salido perfecto!!, y pensar que se le había ocurrido de pronto esta maravillosa idea jeje. Se levantó un poco y el reflejo de un espejo en desuso lo molestó, se sentó frente al espejo y empezó a acomodar su cabello, sonrió, ahora estaba perfecto. –Sabía que todo era una treta tuya- Draco se giró asustado. Harry se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, el rubio no podía creerlo!! Cómo pudo darse cuenta?!!

-Pero... pero... o.O

-No puedes engañarme tan fácil, pagarás por esto, me asustaste!! –dijo el moreno indignado.

-Lo siento –de nuevo la cara de perrito pateado ( aclaremos esta cara, vieron Shrek 2? Pues es la misma cara que pone el gato con botas, si!!! La de los ojos!!!, no puedes resistirte a ella n.n)

-Ya no importa –respondió el moreno entrando de nuevo a la habitación sin mirar al rubio que seguía en el suelo.

-Harry?

-Sí? –Harry revisaba una caja al otro lado de la habitación.

-Cómo lo descubriste?

-Fácil –dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa aunque trató de reprimirla, aún estaba molesto con el rubio.

**Flash back (lo que no se vio jeje)**

-Siiiii!!!- Harry en verdad estaba emocionado, algo que jamás podría explicarse el rubio, cómo podía Harry emocionarse con limpiar? – genial!! empecemos bajando esas cajas –dijo el moreno señalando un ENORME cerro de cajas que formaban una ENORME columna en la parte derecha de la habitación- veremos que contienen y si no sirven nos deshacemos de ellas.

-¿Cuáles? ¿Éstas?- Draco se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y trató de tomar la caja de hasta arriba pero las cajas de abajo empezaron a moverse y todas las cosas se fueron repentinamente sobre el rubio. _(Lo que no vio Harry es que Draco le había dado una buena patada a las cajas de hasta abajo, lo que ocasionó que se cayeran, cabe aclarar que Draco no es tan tonto para dejarse aplastar por cajas pesadas, por supuesto que no, él sabía perfectamente que esas cajas contenían fotos y pequeños y ligeros recuerdos de su estadía en Hogwarts, así que se dejó caer dramáticamente dejando que las cajas cubrieran su cuerpo)._

-Draco cuidado!!!! – Harry gritó asustado levantando su varita para ayudar a Draco pero era muy tarde. Estaba sepultado bajo, mínimo, seis cajas- Draco, amor!! Wingardium Leviosa!! – las cajas se elevaron y Harry las envió a otra parte de la habitación. Harry se acercó a donde estaba el rubio tirado.

-Auch!!! –se quejó amargamente Draco

-Te duele algo?!! Dime dónde te duele?!! –Harry le retiró el cabello rubio del rostro a su lindo pero herido chico y comenzó a examinarle el cuerpo.

-Mejor te digo dónde NO me duele –Draco giró su cuerpo, ya que se encontraba de lado, para quedar sobre su espalda.

-Voy a llamar a un medimago –dijo el moreno levantándose- no te muevas, puedes lastimarte más.

-Llama a Stevenson, y Harry...

-Si? –el moreno volvió a hincarse junto a su amor y le tomó una mano.

-Apúrate –Draco cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza al piso con expresión de absoluto dolor.

-Aguanta amor, ahora vuelvo –Harry desapareció (literalmente) del ático en busca de un medimago, (lo que Draco no supo fue que Harry se había aparecido al otro lado de la puerta del ático, había rápidamente analizado el accidente gracias a su ágil mente de buscador y había descubierto unas cosas que no encajaban: 1. No necesitó mucha energía para el Wingardium leviosa, eso solo significaba una cosa, que las cajas no pesaban en absoluto, por lo que Draco no estaba TAN herido como decía. 2. Draco dijo auch, pero lo importante es que el rubio NUNCA decía simplemente auch cuando se lastimaba de verdad, generalmente hacía un verdadero drama que incluía sollozos y quejidos bastante llamativos (si no recuerdan vean las películas de Harry Potter 2 y 3) 3. El que Draco llamara a Stevenson, medimago amigo del trabajo del rubio, en lugar de su medimago habitual, significaba que Draco necesitaba a alguien de confianza, algo ocultaba, siempre llamaba a Stevenson para que le ayudara a cubrir alguna tontería que haya hecho, como la vez que Draco le había enseñado a Harry la orden de Stevenson para quedarse en casa a descansar debido a una aguda debilidad física, Harry llamó al trabajo del rubio y avisó, pero luego se enteró que Draco no tenía NADA, solo que ese día necesitaba quedarse en casa para ver jugar a su equipo de Quidditch favorito; pero la prueba más concluyente fue 4. cuando Harry abrió la puerta y vio a Draco sentado acomodando su cabello, se cierra el caso).

**Flash back end **

-No-puedo-creerlo –dijo el rubio aún incrédulo de que en 10 seg Harry haya descubierto su plan perfecto.

-Pues créelo, y justo ahora pagarás –sentenció el moreno- y ya levántate del suelo –Draco obedeció muy preocupado, Harry tenía ESA mirada que el guapo aristócrata sabía no le traería nada bueno.

Dos horas después, el rubio se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el suelo junto con una caja que tenía en sus brazos, la cuál había caído justo a un lado de él, Harry le había hecho limpiar cada ventana dos veces hasta quedar impecables, revisar cada caja, moverlas de lugar y bajarlas hasta la cochera para juntar la basura y luego tirarla junta.

-Harry... ya no puedo más –Draco pegó su cabeza a la pared, estaba tan cansado que no podía ni sostener su cabeza.

-Amor –dijo el moreno inclinándose junto al rubio- si utilizaras toda esa energía que pones en tratar de escapar en ayudarme a limpiar, hace mucho que hubiéramos terminado.

-Bien –dijo el rubio –ya no trataré de escapar y te ayudaré a limpiar -Harry sonrió satisfecho y le dio un beso a su chico en los labios.

-Me alegro que te hayas dado por vencido, ahora vamos a limpiar el baño- _el baño?_ o.O pensó Draco aterrado pero sin demostrarlo, sabía que era la siguiente parada pero no podía evitar estremecerse-, y no te preocupes, a partir de ahora todo será más ligero- Harry volvió a besar a Draco y se levantó a acomodar la última caja que el rubio había dejado tirada debido al cansancio.

Lo que Harry no vio fueron los dedos cruzados de Draco tras su espalda, jaja, ¿de verdad pensaba que se había rendido? Eso nunca!, aún tenía alma de Slytherin, lograría escapar de la limpieza aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida. Además, seguía el baño, podría empezar con su plan maestro si no lograba escapar de limpiarlo, Harry estaba perdido, ahora él no escaparía de lo que Draco le tenía preparado...

Continuará...

**Orale!!! Qué habrá planeado Draco?, conociéndolo nada bueno jeje... o tal vez si... en fin, espero les haya gustado el cap 2 y también espero me lo hagan saber con sus rewiews. Gracias por su comentarios del cap 1 pero la escuela no me permite, en cuestión de tiempo, responder de manera individual, pero eso sí, los leo absolutamente todos y me encanta que les hay gustado el inicio de esta historia, así que ya saben, dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos n.n. Sin más que decir, nos vemos el próximo viernes en el baño!!! (no literalmente claro ¬.¬U), bye y besos!!!**

**Frine**

**PD. La actualización es cada viernes, solo que pensé que ya había subido el cap 2 jeje, me equivoqué, pero aquí lo tienen ya, en fin u.u, ahora si es todo, bye!!**


	3. El baño

**Saluuuuut!!! Ya regrese (que pronto, no?) a molestar mujajaja... ejem... , recuperando de nuevo la poca compostura de la que gozo, aquí les traigo feliz de la vida el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten tanto o más que los anteriores, en fin, a leer!!! n.n  
**

**El baño**

**-**Noooo!!! Lo que sea menos esto!!!! Prefiero limpiar el ático de nuevo pero el baño noooo!!!!! – Draco estaba agarrado a los barandales de las escaleras que quedaban entre el ático y el baño, Harry mientras tanto tiraba de sus pies.

-Prometiste que ya no te quejarías ni tratarías de escapar!! –el moreno jaló con más fuerza hasta que logró que el rubio se soltara y lo arrastró hasta el baño depositándolo suavemente ( bueno, no fue TAN suave que digamos nnU) en la puerta.

-Odio lavar el baño Harry!!! Lo sabes –se quejó el rubio sentándose en la puerta con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sé cariño –el ojiverde suavizó su tono, era verdad, el rubio simplemente aborrecía tener que limpiar el baño- pero tienes que ayudarme, el baño no se va a limpiar solo.

-Eh... Harry, sí podría limpiarse solo – respondió el rubio poniendo cara de yo-se-todo- verás, con un simple hechizo...

-Ni se te ocurra Draco Malfoy!! – lo interrumpió un amenazador Harry- lo arruinarías todo.

-Bien, bien, relájate, no lo voy a hacer ¬.¬U –dijo con cara de yo-no-rompo-ni-un-plato.

-Más te vale ¬¬, ahora tu limpia...

-La tina, muy bien, lo haré enseguida n.n – lo interrumpió un Draco bastante tranquilo, para luego girarse y empezar a limpiar, Harry sospechó de inmediato, algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Cada año, al llegar la hora de limpiar el baño, prácticamente la limpieza se volvía una revolución, al grado de que casi tenía que hechizar al rubio para que lo hiciera. Tal vez, pensó el moreno de forma esperanzada y absolutamente positiva, Draco ya se había resignado (por fin ¬¬) a limpiar y ya no habría más problemas, tal vez, su lindo y sexy chico por fin lo había aceptado, ahora reinaría la paz... mmm... Jajaja, ingenuo ¬-¬

Harry sonrió y se puso a limpiar el lavabo, mientras observaba de reojo como Draco lo hacía con la tina, primero la limpió por fuera y luego por dentro, para lo cuál, se había metido y sentado en el interior. Harry se tranquilizó y se enfocó en su lavabo y en específico en una maldita mancha que se resistía a salir, cuando de pronto, un absolutamente erótico gemido escapó de los labios del rubio.

-Ahh!!...- Harry se giró lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con que un chorro de agua absolutamente fría había escapado de la regadera que se encontraba justo encima del Slytherin, cayendo en la espalda de Draco sorprendiéndolo y arrancándole tan maravilloso sonido. El moreno se le quedó mirando, ese simple sonido le había hecho olvidar dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo, solo podía concentrarse en el chico frente a él y en su húmeda playera, la cuál se le pegaba al cuerpo- Rayos!! –se quejó Draco- ahora estoy todo mojado, tendré que quitarme esta playera si no me quiero enfermar- se giró hacia el moreno y agregó- ya sabes –una sonrisa de lado- estoy TAN CALIENTE por el ejercicio, que con el agua HELADA, puedo pescar un resfriado- Harry se conmocionó, eso había sido demasiado sensual para ser verdad.

Draco tomó la orilla de su playera entre sus manos y comenzó a retirarla lentamente de su cuerpo, aunque con un poco de dificultad ya que estaba bastante húmeda, hasta que logró deshacerse de ella, la tomó y la aventó afuera de la tina, cayendo casualmente a los pies del moreno, el cuál, no había perdido detalle de cada movimiento del rubio, movimientos tan... sugerentes, el moreno parecía una serpiente bajo los efectos de su encantador.

-Bien, terminaré con esto –dijo el joven Malfoy con una sonrisa y se giró dándole la espalda al moreno para seguir trabajando, lo tenía justo donde quería.

Harry, por su parte, no podía retirar, aunque lo intentaba (no con mucha convicción que digamos), sus verdes ojos de la fuerte y musculosa espalda del chico frente a él. Que brazos, que espalda, que...

-Oh... Dios!!! –el ojiverde no pudo reprimir estas palabras que salieron de sus labios acompañadas de un gemido ahogado.

-Harry, cariño, estás bien? –Harry pudo enfocar y fijó su mirada en el rostro del rubio que se había girado y lo miraba entre preocupado y divertido.

-Eh... yo... sí jeje, estoy bien –se sonrojó furiosamente el Gryffindor, y después de 10 minutos con su mirada fija en Draco sin parpadear, la retiró y la volvió a dirigir a su lavabo a medio limpiar. Tomó su esponja y se proponía continuar con su trabajo, ya se estaba tranquilizando, cuando un gemido aún más fuerte y excitante que el anterior llenó la habitación.

-Oh... dios, ahhh!!! –se estremeció el rubio dentro de la tina, estremecimiento compartido por el otro chico- debemos arreglar esa regadera.

Harry giró el rostro lentamente hasta encontrase con la espalda de su amado siendo recorrida por el agua fría, una deliciosa sensación creció en el cuerpo moreno, su excitación iba en aumento. La respiración de Harry se aceleró en máximo 3 segundos ante tal escena, paralizándose de nueva cuenta. Draco se levantó y salió de la tina, se acercó a Harry quien lo miraba completamente extasiado (algo que el rubio vio en la verde mirada) y se detuvo justo frente a él. El ojiverde se perdió en los plateados ojos de su chico, quien lo miraba coquetamente.

-Harry, puedes secarme la espalda? El agua está DEMASIADO fría –soltó el rubio en un susurro.

-No... no tengo toalla –logró articular Harry.

-Oh, no importa, con tus manos –Draco sonrió ante el efecto de sus palabras y se giró. Harry admiró la espalda del rubio y levantó una temblorosa mano debido a la enorme excitación que sentía y la colocó sobre la suave piel, recorriéndola lentamente y eliminando el vital líquido –mmm... me encanta cuando me tocas así... –susurró un muy divertido Slytherin. Harry trató de jalar al rubio para pegarlo a su cuerpo y volver a humedecerlo con sus besos, pero Draco se apartó – bien, ya terminé...-y se dirigió hacia la salida, cuando llegó a la puerta volvió a girarse y clavó su mirada en la de Harry – te espero en la recámara... –un guiño coqueto y despareció. Harry se acordó en ese momento de volver a respirar. El moreno se apresuró a terminar lo que le faltaba del baño, sin preocuparse realmente si había quedado perfecto, para salir disparado hacia la recámara donde definitivamente el hombre más sensual del mundo le esperaba.

Mientras Harry terminaba de mal lavar el baño, el rubio se sentaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo sobre la cama a esperar al moreno, que sabía perfectamente no tardaría, esa idea de utilizar la ducha para provocar a Harry era perfecta!, un poco de agua, palabras sugerentes y listo (si no lo habían sospechado, Draco había abierto la llave de la regadera sin que Harry lo viera nn). Este era el año en que lograría escapar de la limpieza, ya lo podía ver, su gran victoria, rompería la tradición y en su vida volvería a llenarse de polvo o telarañas, solo faltaba asestar el último golpe y estaría hecho, muajajaja ; ), si tan solo hubiera ideado este plan hace cuatro años se habría ahorrado mucho dolor y sufrimiento u.uU. Unos sonidos de pasos apresurados sacaron al rubio de sus pensamientos y le indicaron que Harry se acercaba. Estaba listo, esta vez, vencería.

**Ohhhhh!!! Ya viene el plan maquiavélico de mi bello Draco!!! Esto se va a poner bueno jajaja. Gracias de nueva cuenta por sus rewiews por el capítulo 2 pero sigo con el mismo problema desde que tengo 4 años, la escuela o.O, por lo que aún no cuento con tiempo suficiente para contestar de manera individual ¬.¬ pero tan pronto pueda lo haré n.n, sus rewiews me inspiran a escribir, por lo que se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y también críticas, pero no muy fuertes por fa u.u. En fin, les mando muchos besos y nos vemos el próximo viernes conmo bien dijo Draco... en la habitación o dormitorio de estos lindos chicos muajajaja (si en verdad se pudiera u.uU) Byeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Frine**


	4. La habitación

**Alohaaaaa!!! I am again jaja y les traigo el tan esperado cap... eh o.O... bueno, el siguiente, la habitación, dormitorio, alcoba como quieran decirle, total sirve para lo mismo muajajaja, ejem... cof cof... como sea ¬¬, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo n.n, en fin, todo es de Rowling y asociados y yo soy MUY MUY pobre u.u pero algún día decidiré hacer algo productivo con mi vida y tendré mi mansión jajajaa.... mmm.... sí claro ¬¬, bueno ya, disfruten este nuevo cap!!!! **

La habitación

Harry se dirigía lo más rápido que podía hacia la habitación, necesitaba recrearse con la increíble visión del torso desnudo de su chico, definitivamente para Harry (y para mí y supongo muchas otras admiradoras n.n) Draco era un Dios, era simplemente perfecto, no había palabras para describirlo... bueno, intentémoslo... O.O wow... un cuerpo totalmente apetecible; empecemos con sus piernas, fuertes, atléticas y con unos muslos de infarto; brinquemos a su abdomen (eh..., la parte intermedia pueden imaginarla... O.O wow again, jeje que sucia me vi, pero no me importa, además Harry me apoya en eso muajaja) firme y marcado por el ejercicio; el pecho, definido, blanco como la nieve, fuerte; los brazos, musculosos pero no en exceso, esos brazos que te envolvían protectores cuando lo necesitabas; el rostro, piel tersa y pálida, esos labios suaves y tentadores, absolutamente deliciosos cuando tienes el privilegio de probarlos; el cabello rubio, casi plateado con la luz indicada, cayendo suave y graciosamente por su rostro; pero esos ojos, era lo que más le gustaba al moreno, grises cual tormenta, tempestuosos, intensos, profundos, Harry podía perderse una eternidad en ellos.

Harry se había detenido a unos pasos de la entrada de la habitación, y cuando pudo dejar de babear debido a toda esta reflexión sobre la anatomía del Slytherin, reinició su camino, ya estaba a unos centímetros... llegó. _Oh por Dios!_ pensó el ojiverde aturdido debo a la imagen frente a él.

Draco se encontraba (aparentemente ¬¬) limpiando una ventana, la luz del sol le daba de frente creándole un brillo dorado a su alrededor. Su torso desnudo brillaba espectacularmente con pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriéndolo, su cabello húmedo por el sudor debido al esfuerzo que exigía el trabajo (ajá, se había mojado el cabello con agua antes de que Harry llegara, a quién cree que engaña ¬¬) le caía sobre el rostro, sus labios entreabiertos por el esfuerzo debido a la agitación de su respiración... _Suficiente_, pensó decidido el moreno.

-Harry, que demo...!!! –protestó el rubio, pero no pudo terminar, Harry lo había girado ya que se encontraba espaldas a él y había atrapado sus labios con los propios.

-Eres tan sexy...-susurró el moreno para dirigirse al cuello de su chico.

-Harry... ah... debemos terminar de... mmm... limpiar –Harry lo aventó a la cama que estaba muy cercana a ellos y se montó a horcajadas sobre el cínico rubio, el cuál estaba gozando el aparente éxito de su plan maestro, aunque sin demostrarlo, obviamente.

-No importa –su verde mirada llena de deseo- podemos terminarlo después... –Harry empezó a besar el pecho fuerte del chico bajo de él, provocando gemidos en el rubio, gemidos que Harry adoraba escuchar sabiendo que era él quien los provocaba.

-Oh... Harry... sigue... –Harry obediente fue descendiendo por el pecho hasta el abdomen, en donde se entretuvo un rato, para después bajar su mano y tomar a Draco sobre la ropa, con la suficiente intensidad para que el rubio se arqueara del placer que experimentaba.

-Oh... Draco... –Harry dejó un momento su tarea para incorporarse un poco y poder quitarse la playera. Draco se sentó en la cama aún con Harry sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besarle el pecho, lamiendo lentamente enloqueciendo al moreno con sus caricias.

El ojiverde decidió en un momento volver a tener el control de la situación y empujó al rubio fuertemente sobre la cama, quien complacido se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos para aumentar la intensidad de las sensaciones.

Mientras Harry se deleitaba con su cuerpo, Draco se perdió en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitarlo, cuatro años y por fin, el reto de vencer a Harry había sido logrado, jaja, cuando se lo contara a Blaise y a Ron pagarían todas las veces que bromearon con él por la maldita limpieza y por fin tendrían que pagar el perder su tan sonada apuesta (que obviamente Harry ignoraba o estaba muerto ¬.¬) de que el rubio lograría escapar de ella. Sonrió divertido, muy divertido, qué mejor forma de ganar el reto... ganar, había ganado!!! Se había librado de la limpieza!!!! Muajajaja...

-Ahh... gané... siii... mmm... Harry... –gimió el rubio inconscientemente. El moreno se detuvo en seco.

-Qué rayos dijiste?!! –preguntó el ojiverde tratando de controlar el tono de su voz, sabía que mientras Draco estuviera extasiado en sus caricias diría lo que fuera sin darse cuenta, gran debilidad del rubio, lo bueno es que solo le pasaba con su lindo Gryffindor.

-Sigue amor... –el rubio se retorcía de placer bajo las manos morenas. Harry sonrió y decidió tomar acción, si Draco había dicho lo que estaba pensando pagaría MUY caro su osadía, y si no, bueno, harían el amor hasta la saciedad, dos buenos resultados para la diversión del ojiverde.

Harry bajó ambas manos y después de retirar las molestas prendas que obstaculizaban su camino empezó a proporcionar un gran placer al rubio, una vez que el Slytherin estaba cerca pero no demasiado del momento crítico, hizo una pequeña pregunta que cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas para el joven Malfoy.

-Qué ganaste, amor? –cuestionó el moreno moviendo las manos con mayor energía.

-Ahhhh... no limpiar... –Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado, había dicho lo que había pensado que había dicho?? Miró al moreno directamente a los ojos y obtuvo su tan ansiada respuesta, oh, oh, lo había dicho... nooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Harry se había detenido y lo miraba con una expresión que solo le había visto en una ocasión, y en esa ocasión había sufrido mucho, si, cuando lo de la "aguda debilidad física".

-No puedo creerlo –soltó el moreno quitándose de encima del rubio y sentándose a un lado de la cama. _A fingir_, pensó el Slytherin desesperado.

-Harry, amor, qué sucede? Por qué te detienes –ENORME cara de inocencia.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy –Draco ahora sí se preocupó, dicen que cuando te llaman por tu nombre completo es que de verdad hay problemas o.O- acaso trataste de seducirme para escapar de la limpieza? –dijo un sereno Harry, algo MUY preocupante.

-No... no sé de que hablas n.nU –Draco tragó audiblemente –vamos amor –dijo recostándose seductoramente en la cama- continuemos, mira como me tienes! –Harry entrecerró los ojos y Draco los abrió con cautela.

-Lo siento –dijo el ojiverde levantándose de la cama con un enorme esfuerzo ya que él deseaba con todo su cuerpo al rubio pero lo disimuló, y colocándose de nuevo su playera advirtió –pero tengo que preparar el almuerzo, cuando termines de limpiar este cuarto hasta que quede perfectamente inmaculado bajas y almorzamos, pero solo tienes 20 min, si no llegas, no habrá comida –Harry caminó hacia la puerta mientras Draco lo miraba desnudo y excitado desde la cama con una expresión de total incredulidad.

-Piensas... dejarme así?!! –cuestionó el rubio señalando cierta parte de su anatomía con expresión suplicante.

-Tú te lo buscaste, ahora paga las consecuencias, amorcito, 20 minutos –Harry sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Draco aún seguía inmóvil, cuando pudo reaccionar hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, terminar solito lo que Harry había empezado, no era tan satisfactorio pero ante tal caso ayudaba. Una vez que su respiración se tranquilizó se limpió con un hechizo y volvió a vestirse, miró la habitación, por lo menos no estaba tan sucia y con un suspiro empezó a trabajar.

Mientras limpiaba se pateó mentalmente. Había fracasado miserablemente!!! Si Blaise se enteraba no dejaría de burlarse hasta... bueno, NUNCA!!! Dios!!! estaba TAN cerca, un descuido y paff, todo a la basura, había perdido su última oportunidad!!

Después de exactos 20 minutos y mucho cansancio acumulado en Draco, no por que fuera mucho trabajo si no por la velocidad con que lo había hecho, se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la cocina, enfrentaría las consecuencias de su plan, y no es que se arrepintiera de tratar de escapar, si no de haber fallado.

Continuará....

**Orale!!! Casi lo logra mi lindo rubio u.uU pero tenía que meter la pata, más bien, las cuatro jaja, no importa, aún quedan algunas habitaciones por limpiar, tal vez un milagro le salve... jaja, sí claro ¬.¬. En fin, una enorme disculpa, sé que les había prometido subir los cap los viernes pero por cuestiones de la vida no lo he podido hacer, así que mejor lo dejamos para los lunes como le he hecho hasta ahora n.n. Espero les haya gustado este cap y por fa, no me maten, les prometo que habrá acción más adelante y saben a qué me refiero muajaja, como sea, gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos!!! Me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, así que espero sus opiniones, quejas y sugerencias acerca de este cap. Sin más para molestarlos, nos vemos el próximo lunes, bye y besos!!!**

**Frine**


	5. El almuerzo y la cocina

**Holaaaaaaa!!! Mil disculpas por no actualizar pero esta fue una semana muy complicada, ya saben, última semana de clase y semana de mi cumple así que no pude acercarme a la compu para nada u.uU pero por fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo n.n, espero que valga la pena la espera jeje y sin dar más rodeos, disfrútenlo!!!! **

El almuerzo y la cocina

Draco bajaba lenta, MUY lentamente las escaleras, estaba EXHAUSTO!!!!, eso sí, había dejado la habitación impecable, no porque hubiera querido si no porque de no haberlo hecho Harry lo hubiera asesinado. Oh, su Harry, tan lindo y tierno, pero había ocasiones en las que francamente le salía lo Slytherin y era ahí donde había que cuidarse, que se podía esperar, había aprendido del mejor. Eso de dejarlo en el estado en que lo había dejado era francamente MUY cruel, implicándole al pobre rubio una pérdida considerable de energía el resolverlo, que en estos momentos le era indispensable para seguir respirando.

En fin, ahora, con todo el dolor de su cuerpo y alma se dirigía rumbo a la cocina, se moría de hambre, pero el que Harry haya cocinado le preocupaba de sobremanera. Llegó a la cocina y entró, Harry se encontraba de espaldas lavando unos vasos o algo así, Draco se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda susurrándole al oído.

-Lo siento amor, me perdonas? –Harry sonrió y se giró aún dentro del abrazo del rubio.

-Claro que te perdono, cómo no hacerlo si te amo tanto –Harry pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también te amo, y el que me perdones me hace amarte aún más –Draco sonrió y lo besó, suave, tierno pero poco a poco intenso y profundo pegando aún más sus cuerpos.

-Draco... –advirtió el moreno terminando el beso y elevando una ceja acusadoramente.

-Jeje, bien, ya, lo siento. Muero de hambre –dijo el rubio separándose de su moreno y husmeando por la cocina.

-Ni te imaginas lo que preparé –declaró el moreno provocando una reacción nerviosa en el rubio deteniendo su búsqueda de comida.

-Eh... O.O tu... cocinaste? –Harry sonrió diabólicamente y Draco se estremeció.

-Claro, cariño, mezcle un montón de ingredientes que ni te imaginas, vas a probar un sabor único –Draco palideció aún más ( jaja ya parecía un fantasma).

-No... lo dudo, en verdad no lo dudo, Harry –Draco miraba al moreno con cautela. Harry por su parte, se mantuvo serio por unos segundos pero luego estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Draco.

-Jajaja no... jajaja te preocupes, ordené comida china

-En... verdad? –cuestionó un aún desconfiado Slytherin.

-Si, cariño, tranquilo n.n

-Genial!! –se alegró el Slytherin- me encanta la comida china –el rubio se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó depositando un beso en sus labios para luego elevarlo y sentarlo sobre la mesa- pero más me encantas tú. Prométeme que cuando terminemos de limpiar vamos a... –el rubio elevó una ceja seductoramente y Harry sonrió.

-Por supuesto Draco, y mientras más rápido terminemos más rápido vamos a ... jugar

-Bien, entonces comamos para que sigamos trabajando, el tiempo es oro muajajaja

-Draco?

-Sí?

-Cállate y vamos a comer de una vez

-Jaja, está bien –Draco lo ayudó a bajarse de la mesa y después de servir la comida, y en el caso de Draco que estaba tan hambriento directo de la caja, se dispusieron a comer mientras hablaban de trivialidades, programas de televisión o sus últimas salidas con sus amigos.

La verdad eran muy felices, con riesgo a sonar cursi, pero qué quieren que haga si es la verdad jeje, se llevaban de maravilla. Y pensar que todo había empezado cuando se encontraron un año después de salir de Hogwarts y de la guerra en el elevador de una prestigiosa tienda por departamentosmuggle (a Draco lo que sea ropa le encantaba, sea muggle o no), se reconocieron, se hablaron con respeto por primera vez en ocho años y fueron por un café, así de simple, muy extraño sí, pero las formas de obrar del amor son extrañas. En fin, después de esta breve historia que les conté para dar tiempo a que la linda pareja termine de comer, volvamos a la historia.

Terminaron de comer (jaja se los dije, justo a tiempo n.n) y Harry miró la cocina.

-Podríamos limpiar esto y sólo nos quedaría la sala, la cochera la limpié la semana pasada cuando estaba buscando algunas cosas

-En verdad? Ya casi terminamos? o.O –preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

-Si

-Vaya y pensar que... –pero el sonido del celular (móvil) de Draco lo interrumpió (porque sí, tenía un celular, era muy útil la verdad una vez que Harry le explicó como funcionaba y ahora no podía apartarse de él ni un segundo). Draco contestó mientras Harry lavaba los platos de la comida- Si? –una voz se escuchó al otro lado

-_Draco soy Blaise, no hables o Harry nos descubrirá, te acuerdas que me pediste ayuda?, pues qué crees amigo?, aquí estoy jajaja, te ayudaré a escapar de ese Gryffindor controlador jajaja – _Draco miró a Harry quien le devolvió la mirada, el rubio le sonrió y se alejó un poco dándole la espalda al moreno. Harry no dijo nada pero lo siguió con la mirada.

-Y por qué decidiste ayudarme ahora, eh?!! Hace años que te lo estoy pidiendo y te limitabas a burlarte de mí –dijo el apuesto rubio con cierto tono indignado, eso sí, murmurando para que su chico no le escuchara.

_-Bueno, sí, pero creo que ya has sufrido demasiado y como dije, eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte jeje, así que qué decides, lo tomas o lo dejas? –_sentenció divertido el otro Slytherin, sabía de antemano la repuesta de Draco.

-Yo... no se si pueda, y si Harry me descubre?- dijo el rubio en un tono dudoso.

–_Cálmate, quieres? No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien,_ _escucha, estoy en la puerta de tu casa, di que esta llamada es del trabajo y que tienes que salir urgentemente, te vistes y sales, así de simple._

_-_Crees que funcione?- cuestionó aún inseguro el apuesto Slytherin rubio mirando de manera NADA disimulada a la calle, era su oportunidad de escapar y no podía dejarla pasar. Harry sonrió, pero al estar espaldas al Gryffindor, Draco no pudo notarlo ni ver como el moreno levantaba una ceja y salía disimuladamente de la cocina

_- Por supuesto, es mi idea jeje, aquí te espero y nos vamos por unas... –_Blaise se calló de pronto

_-_Blaise? Qué sucede? Blaise?- preguntó el rubio. La comunicación se cortó, el rubio miraba su celular cuando una voz a sus espaladas lo asustó.

-No le sucede nada Draco, no te preocupes –era la voz de Harry, Draco se giró y vio como el moreno llevaba a Blaise del cuello de su camisa –al parecer tu muy querido amigo a decidido venir ayudarte con la cocina –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y mirando a Blaise con esa mirada de "ni te atrevas a pensar lo contrario"

-Que?!!! – preguntó el Slytherin de los ojos azules.

-Lo que oíste Blaise, amigo- Harry lo soltó y el Slytherin recién llegado se paró instintivamente junto a Draco, ambos chicos miraban al moreno asustados y confundidos.

-Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? –dijo Blaise sacando la arrogancia Slytherin. Harry rió ante esto. Draco movió la cabeza negativamente, Blaise jamás debió retar a Harry.

-Blaise, trataste de ayudar a Draco a escapar y eso no está bien, nada bien, y tienes que sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos, y me hace pensar que lo harás el saber que no quisieras que Pansy se enterara del nuevo automóvil deportivo que acabas de comprarte –Harry rió victorioso.

-Qué?!! Pero como lo sabes?!! –Blaise miró al rubio junto a él – tú!!! Bocazas, soplón, chismoso!!!

-Jaja, yo, bueno... se me escapó amigo –Draco reía nervioso, sabía que Blaise se vengaría por esto. Blaise volvió su vista al moreno.

-No lo harías Potter –preguntó temeroso pero mostrando una seguridad que en realidad no sentía.

-Pruébame –Harry se cruzó de brazos. Blaise lo supo, lo haría. Si Pansy, su linda novia se enteraba que había comprado un coche nuevo y no le había dicho nada seguro le iba a exigir compensarla, 1. porque él se compró algo y 2. por no haberle dicho, le saldría en una fortuna disculparse!!!

-OHHH!! De acuerdo- se rindió Blaise- ayudaré a Draco, quién pagará después por esto ¦lt;/p>

-Genial chicos, pues entonces quiero la cocina resplandeciendo de limpia cuando yo vuelva –dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a la puerta –luego puedes irte Blaise, y por cierto, la casa tendrá un hechizo para que no puedas irte antes de tiempo jeje

-Entendido -respondió Blaise

-A dónde vas Harry? –preguntó el rubio acercándose al moreno.

-Voy a comprar algunos comestibles que nos hacen falta, no tardo –le dio un beso a Draco y se marchó no sin antes poner el mencionado hechizo (que niño más cruel jeje, me agrada) Draco, al quedarse solo con Blaise, temió que este lo asesinara antes de que su novio regresara, se giró despacio, Blaise lo miraba.

-B-o-c-a-z-a-s –dijo el Slytherin de los ojos azules.

-Lo siento amigo, se me escapó –dijo el rubio.

-Sabes que me lo cobraré, verdad?

-Si u.uU ya que –respondió el heredero Malfoy con un suspiro.

-Bien, es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar antes que llegue tu "leoncito" o es capaz de descuartizarnos si tu cocina no está limpia.-dijo Blaise mientras tomaba una esponja y empezaba a limpiar el refrigerador.

-Lo siento n.n -dijo el rubio de nuevo, esto era muy difícil para Blaise, imagínense, el chico ni siquiera limpiaba con magia y ahora tenía que hacerlo sin ella!!, pobres Slytherins u.uU

-Mejor cállate y limpia Draco ®� quién lo diría, un Zabini limpiando!!! Moriré después de esto u.uU

-Jajaja eres un dramático –Blaise lo miró acusadoramente –bien, entendí, me calló... jajaja –con lo cuál, Draco recibió una esponja húmeda en plena cara. Y así iniciaron la limpieza.

Harry regresó dos horas después, Blaise ya se había ido, al parecer habían terminado, entró a la cocina y se encontró al rubio en la mesa bebiendo jugo de naranja, ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Veo que terminaron, y podría decir que muy bien –dijo el moreno mientras acomodaba sus compras y examinaba la cocina con la vista.

-Si, lo hicimos, sabes que Blaise me asesinará por esto, verdad?

-No es mi problema cariño, tú tampoco te negaste a su ayuda que digamos, también debes asumir las consecuencias n.n, en fin, dejémonos de quejas y terminemos con la sala para después ducharnos –dijo con un gesto de la mano como restándole importancia al hecho de que Blaise pudiera hacerle algo muy cruel al rubio en venganza.

-Bien, deseo terminar con esto lo antes posible –dijo el rubio levantándose con el ceño fruncido y caminando hacia la sala pasando a un lado del moreno. Harry lo jaló y lo pegó a la pared colocando su cuerpo moreno de manera que apresara al rubio deliciosamente.

-Y yo –le susurró Harry sobre los labios, luego se separó y se fue a la sala. Draco tragó audiblemente y corrió tras el moreno

-Harry!!! Espérame!!! Yo también quiero limpiar!!! –fue lo último que se escuchó en aquella cocina.

Continuará….

**Bueno, qué les pareció? Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Gracias a sus rewiews como siempre, ya que sin ustedes esta linda historia no tendría chiste jeje, adoro sus comentarios. Esta historia ya casi llega a su fin así que no se pierdan, el final está a la vuelta de la esquina. Siendo todo por el momento, espero que nos podamos ver el viernes, luego lo planeo y por mil y una razones nada más no puedo actualizar, u.uU esperemos no vuelva a pasar, en fin besos y bye!!!!**

**Frine**


	6. La sala y el final de la limpieza

**Saluuuuuuuuuut!!! Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero ya saben, las fiestas, por cierto, Feliz Navidad!!!! (aunque atrasadas llegaron jeje), esta es la razón principal por no haber podido actualizar antes pero ya estoy aquí con el penúltimo cap de esta historia!!!!, espero lo disfruten como los anteriores.**

**La sala y el final de la limpieza **

**-**Jajajjaja

-Cálmate quieres? No es gracioso

-Te hizo limpiar la cocina?

-Si ¦lt;/p>

-Jajajaja, ese es mi amigo Harry, dominando a las serpientes jajaja

-Ron, no me ayudas –Blaise tomó su cerveza y le dio un buen trago, después del episodio de la cocina había llamado a Ron para desahogarse, después de mucho tiempo se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, así como sus respectivas novias, Herm y Pansy, por lo que ahora se encontraban en un bar.

-Calma Blaise, es solo que es... hilarante, dos Slytherins limpiando una cocina a la usanza muggle jajaja

-Lo sé, pero Draco pagará por eso

-Y qué has pensado hacer? –cuestionó el pelirrojo tomando también un trago de su cerveza.

-Aún no lo sé, por eso te llamé –dijo el Slytherin mientras en su cara aparecía una sonrisa MUY Slytherin

-Eres muy vengativo Blaise, déjalo así, pobre Draco, debe estar muerto de tanto limpiar.

-No-lo-creo mi querido Ron, dije que lo pagará y así será, solo debo buscar el modo n.nU –sentenció la serpiente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en casa de Harry y Draco, las cosas no iban mejor para el rubio, aunque sabía era la última habitación de la casa por limpiar, cada vez le daba más trabajo, ya no tenía fuerzas el pobre muchacho snif snif ;;

-Vamos Draco, muévelo hacia la derecha para que pueda aspirar debajo –Draco se encontraba moviendo los muebles para que como seguro ya se dieron cuenta, Harry pudiera aspirar su bella alfombra persa, regalo de su querida amiga Herm en su último viaje por Oriente.

-Así?... no puedo... moverlo más –jadeaba de cansancio el pobre rubio.

-Ash, que no! Para el otro... olvídalo –Harry suspiró resignado- yo lo haré ®mejor siéntate – Draco no lo pensó dos veces y se dejó caer en su sillón favorito mientras el moreno hacía el trabajo.

-Lo siento Harry, pero de verdad, mis fuerzas llegaron al límite, desde en la mañana que empecemos no hemos parado y ya anocheció, compréndeme, estoy muerto de cansancio –Draco recostó su cabeza en el respaldo.

-Bien, tal vez exageré, pero ya casi terminamos, solo falta acomodar los muebles en su lugar y listo, tomaremos una rica ducha, cenaremos y a dormir –le aseguró el moreno mientras aspiraba lo último que le faltaba.

-Si, claro, suerte que mañana no hay trabajo, no creo poder levantarme después de todo este maldito ejercicio, si mis padres me vieran seguro TE asesinarían por someter a su pequeño Dragón a tal humillación ®ja, un Malfoy limpiando, es un verdadero crimen!!

-Exageras, pero en fin n.n la casa está reluciente y en orden, hicimos un buen trabajo, no te parece?

-Si, si, lo que sea, terminamos ya con esto, quiero dormir –el rubio se levantó y entre él y el moreno terminaron de poner la sala como al principio, a diferencia que ahora todo rechinaba de limpio jajaja. Pero al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, un plan maquiavélico se formaba...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jajaja y despuas... li domos jajaja –reía un Slytherin absolutamente ebrio.

-Lo que digas amigo Blaise, lo que sea que digas porque ya no te entiendo nada –Ron reía divertido, el chico frente a él no había parado de decir incoherencia tras incoherencia.

-No ti parece una good idea? Eh? Eh?! Eh?!! o.O

-Si, si, por supuesto, pero que te parece si te llevo a tu casa?, Pansy debe estar preocupada y Herm me espera para cenar.

-Traidor... me... sinf snif... dejas por tu novia... y yo sufriendo u.u

-Sabes que eso no es... –empezó diciendo el pelirrojo moviendo negativamente la cabeza- bueno la verdad sí, pero aún eres mi amigo.

-Ron?

-Si?

-Por qué estoy sufriendo? Acaso me dejó Pansy? o.O –dijo asustándose de que pudiera ser verdad.

-Es el colmo!!! Ni si quiera te acuerdas de por qué estamos aquí!!! Al demonio –Ron sacó su billetera y pagó, luego tomó a Blaise entre sus brazos y lo levantó – te llevaré a... –pero no continuó, no era necesario, Blaise se había dormido – solo porque eres mi amigo no te dejo tirado aquí u.uU –suspiró y salieron de aquel bar. Lo cuál indica que el plan maquiavélico de Blaise se fue al garete jajaja, Draco ya no tiene de qué preocuparse... bueno, hasta que Blaise recupere la conciencia y se le acuerde el episodio de la cocina y lo bocazas de su rubio amigo, lo que no sería hasta el día siguiente jeje.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta otra vez en casa de Harry y Draco, la limpieza por la que había sufrido el rubio todo el día por fin vivía sus últimos minutos…

-Bien, acomoda ese florero, no... más a la derecha, perfecto Draco, así déjalo.

-Por fin, qué falta?

-Solo queda sacudir las cortinas y llevar la basura a la cochera para sacarla temprano y se la lleve el camión de la basura.

-Genial, termina de sacudir y yo llevo estas cajas, esta bien?

-Si, perfecto, no tardes.

-No, solo dejo esto y regreso –Draco tomó un par de cajas y salió de la sala en dirección de la cochera. Llegó, encendió la luz y dejó ambas cajas con el resto que habían sacado todo el día. Respiró aliviado, por fin el tan espantoso día de la limpieza había llegado a su fin, eso sí, no había podido escapar, pero casi lo había logrado, había estado más cerca que los años anteriores, solo era cuestión de perfeccionar sus planes y estrategias jeje, sabía que tarde o temprano lo lograría, por lo menos este año ya había terminado (pensaron que ya se había resignado a la tan odiada limpieza de primavera? Pues no, pobre chico, aún no aprende que no puede escapar, pero bueno u.uU, tal vez en unos años...). Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras de sí emprendiendo el camino de nuevo hacia la sala, al llegar, se encontró con que Harry ya no estaba en la sala

-Harry? –por un momento no hubo respuesta, pero luego apareció el moreno.

-Terminaste? –Draco asintió.

-Si, todo por fin está en su lugar –el rubio se dejó caer en un sillón y cerró los ojos, definitivamente no podía estar más cansado. Intentó relajarse, cuando de pronto sintió como el moreno se sentaba sobre el y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Es hora de tomar una ducha, cariño –Draco abrió los ojos y se perdió en los verdes de Harry.

-Me encantaría, pero no tengo fuerzas ni para levantarme.

-Jaja, deja todo en mis manos, no tendrás que hacer nada –Harry lo besó y para Draco fue como si le hubieran pasado energía, el solo sentir los labios de Harry, sus cuerpos juntos rozándose, acariciándose... reaccionó de inmediato (y quien no???).

-Vamos por la ducha –dijo alegremente el rubio, Harry sonrió, se levantó y tomó a Draco de la mano para dirigirse al baño, era hora de recompensar el trabajo del rubio.

Continuará…

**Y??? Espero haya valido la espera, ya el siguiente es… el… último cap snif snif. Pero por fin, para todos aquellos que se quedaron con ganas viene lo que todos pedían, ya lo verán jejeje. Gracias por sus lindos rewiews y nos vemos prontito, les mando muchos besos y Feliz año nuevo!!!! (por si no les veo antes jeje). Ciao!!!!**

**Frine**


	7. La recompensa de Draco

**Bueeeeeeenoo he aquí el final de la historia ;.; dicen que lo que tiene un inicio siempre tiene un fin y aquí lo comprobamos jaja u.uU en fin, por fin Draco tendrá su recompensa y todos seremos felices con ello muajajaja, como sea, aquí tienen el ULTIMO capítulo snif snif, disfrútenlo y FELIZ AÑO 2005!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

La recompensa de Draco

Llegaron al baño, al entrar Draco se sorprendió mucho, al parecer Harry había usado lo de sacudir las cortinas como excusa (sabía que el rubio no lo haría jeje, lo conoce como la palma de su mano... suertudo u.u ) para aprovechar y digamos, decorar el baño. Habían unas pequeñas velas flotando en el aire y otras formando un camino a la tina, que por cierto era enorme, cabían perfectamente dos personas, y también habían velas alrededor de ésta. A un lado de la tina una varita de incienso perfumaba el ambiente.

-Vaya... –fue lo único que el rubio pudo decir.

-Te gusta? –preguntó el bello moreno ansioso por la respuesta.

-Mucho, aunque me gustaría no estar tan cansado para poder disfrutarlo –respondió Draco con un ENORME suspiro.

-Oh, cariño, no te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos, literalmente –Harry sonrió y se colocó frente a frente con su chico. Empezó sacándole la playera, Draco intentó meter las manos –No, espera, yo lo haré, quédate quieto –ordenó el moreno con una mirada sumamente seductora. Draco sonrió mientras asentía suavemente.

Una vez que el rubio estuvo libre de su playera (la cual estaba muy sucia y empolvada, pero a quién rayos le importa jaja) Harry empezó a besar su cuello, para bajar lentamente por su pecho deteniéndose en sus pezones hasta dejarlos duros ayudándose con su lengua, labios y manos. De ahí, descendió hasta el abdomen donde dio pequeños mordiscos que hicieron reír un poco a Draco ya que le daba cosquillas, Harry también rió. Se arrodilló y con las manos tomó la bermuda junto con los bóxers del rubio y los fue bajando lentamente, mientras con su boca recorría la zona recién descubierta.

-Ohhh... Harry... –gemía el rubio ante las caricias de su moreno. Harry lo miró a los ojos y se levantó, Draco protestó ante la separación.

-Tranquilo amor, todavía nos queda mucho –el moreno tomó la mano de Draco y lo acomodó dentro de la tina.

-No piensas entrar? –preguntó el rubio- ni siquiera me dejaste desvestirte –rezongó Draco con un puchero.

-Te dije que yo lo haría todo, al menos hasta que recuperes energías –Harry sonrió y se fue desvistiendo, primero la playera, los tenis (los de Draco se habían quedado en la sala), luego la bermuda y los bóxers ante la mirada deseosa del Slytherin, tocándose mientras eliminaba cada prenda de su cuerpo. Una vez desnudo (o.O autora completamente babeando y en shock) se metió a la tina y se acomodó detrás del rubio haciendo que este apoyara su espalda contra el pecho fuerte y moreno –primero, algo para que te relajes y recuperes energías.

-Estoy en tus manos –Draco se acomodó y cerró los ojos mientras Harry convocaba una esponja y empezaba a lavar el pecho del rubio suavemente, pasándola por su cuello, sus brazos, su abdomen... el rubio estaba en la gloria, si las recompensas por limpiar iban a ser de este tipo, tal vez reconsideraría el tratar de escapar, los años anteriores también hubieron recompensas, pero ninguna se comparaba a lo que prometía este año. Así se entretuvieron por un buen rato (digamos un par de horas n.n) jugando con la esponja entre besos y caricias, Draco estaba deseoso de tomar a Harry pero este insistía en ir lento, si había esperado todo el día un poco más no lo mataría... o si?

-Tanto ejercicio me está matando de hambre –suspiró suavemente el rubio inconsciente de lo que decía.

-Oh, no te preocupes, prepararé algo –dijo el Gryffindor intentando levantarse, pero Draco lo volvió a jalar para recostarlo en su pecho, mientras acariciaba su húmedo cabello.

-Olvídalo, no pienso dejarte ir –respondió el Slytherin con una sonrisa.

-Es que igual me muero de hambre u.u pero te prometo que después de la cena soy todo tuyo n.n, ahora déjame ir a preparar algo.

-No -un suspiro- yo lo haré –dijo Draco decidido mientras le daba al moreno un suave beso- debes estar muy cansado n.n quédate aquí y cuando la cena esté lista te llamo, está bien?

-Claro n.n –definitivamente Harry adoraba a su Draco, se preocupaba tanto por él (jaja si claro, lo que no quería mi sexy rubio era comer la comida de mi bello Harry n.n)

-Que difícil fue convencerte –dijo el rubio sarcásticamente.

-Sólo te ayudo a ser feliz, sé que lo logras mimándome, en realidad lo hago por ti –respondió el moreno con una sonrisa. Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

-Eres TAN bueno Harry, te has ganado un lugar en el cielo con tus buenas acciones –es sarcasmo no abandonaba al rubio.

-Lo sé.

El sexy rubio salió de la tina, se puso su bata favorita (una en color verde, que obvio no?) y abandonó el baño, no sin antes admirar a su chico completamente desnudo y relajado dentro del agua, un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo ante esta vista, había pensado en preparar una buena cena para recuperar sus energías, Harry no escaparía de darle su recompensa y por supuesto, él se aseguraría de ello.

Harry se acomodó en la enorme tina, alcanzó su varita que estaba en su bermuda y convocó un poco de música, una suave melodía empezó a sonar, Life in Mono, de Mono (así se llama la canción y la intérprete, es súper relajante jeje escúchenla), cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, la imagen del rubio enseguida apareció en su mente, Dios, lo amaba tanto. Siempre, desde que estaban juntos se había arrepentido por perder tanto tiempo en la escuela, tiempo en el que pudieron estar juntos. Si no hubiera sido por aquel día en aquella tienda, su vida sería otra...

**Flash Back**

Harry atravesaba rápidamente el primer piso de aquella enorme tienda rumbo al ascensor, necesitaba llegar al último piso (el décimo para ser exactos) para comprar un cd que había esperado desde hace mucho. Ya cerca del elevador pudo observar que no había nadie esperando, una sorpresa ya que siempre que venía a esta tienda el ascensor se llenaba a reventar. Como pudo, por sus enormes bolsas, ya que se había detenido por algunas cosas, pulsó el botón y esperó a que las puertas se abrieran. Se encontraba tan embelesado tratando de revisar los libros que había comprado y evitando que las bolsas se le cayeran que cuando las puertas se abrieron entró sin fijarse en aquella persona que lo miraba asombrado ante su presencia. Harry iba a pulsar el botón del último piso pero se dio cuenta que ya lo habían hecho, las puertas se cerraron y el elevador empezó a moverse lentamente en su camino al décimo piso.

-Vaya, vaya, Harry Potter en persona –una sexy voz arrastrando las palabras sobresaltó al moreno al reconocer a quién pertenecía esa voz. Se giró y se encontró con unos divertidos ojos grises que lo miraban analíticamente.

-Malfoy? – Harry parecía incrédulo de que el chico frente a él fuera su eterno Némesis, sobre todo porque estaban en una tienda muggle.

-El mismo, vaya, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, no lo crees? –dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con su característica sonrisa de lado, la cuál se encontraba carente de la malicia que siempre la acompañaba, algo que sorprendió al Gryffindor.

-Si. Una año desde que terminamos el colegio –Harry se movía nervioso, no sabía como reaccionar.

-Tranquilo Potter, no voy a lanzarte una maldición o algo así –Draco rió divertido ante el nervioso comportamiento de su compañero.

-Muy gracioso Malfoy, por lo que sé, eres capaz.

-Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces... no sabes cuánto –un suspiro, pero luego la sonrisa regresó a su rostro- por lo que, eso de llamarnos por los apellidos ya no funciona, podemos romper el protocolo, llámame Draco, ya no estamos en Hogwarts.

-Eh?... o.O hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, por mí no hay problema... Draco.

-Puedo llamarte Harry?

-O.O... si, si, claro... –Harry se veía aún MUY sorprendido por la actitud del Slytherin.

-Bien –dijo el rubio girándose con una sonrisa hacia la puerta del elevador- qué me cuentas de tu vida... –lo miró de nuevo- Harry.

_**Tercer piso** (que lento va el ascensor, verdad? Jaja, es por la antigüedad y porque necesito el tiempo n.n)_

-Pues nada, soy buscador en el equipo ingles de Quidditch.

-Lo sé, te he visto en los periódicos, por cierto, felicidades por ganar la copa europea.

-Gracias, tengo un equipo excelente –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, ser felicitado por Malfoy era... satisfactorio? Si, en definitiva lo era, sobre todo porque había sido su mayor rival en el colegio.

-Eres capitán, no?

-Si, así es –asintió Harry.

-Predecible –respondió el rubio levantando una ceja.

-A qué te refieres? –preguntó el moreno frunciendo el ceño pensando que el rubio seguro lo insultaría o algo así.

-Eres un excelente buscador y líder, no esperaba menos de ti – una sonrisa cubrió el aristocrático rostro, Harry se sorprendió a tal grado que algunos paquetes abandonaron sus manos y su rostro quedó así O.O. rápidamente se agachó y recogió lo que se le había caído.

-Pues... gracias... –logró articular.

-No tienes que agradecer –dijo el rubio acompañándolo con un gesto de la mano como restándole importancia al comentario- es la verdad –un silencio repentino.

-Y... tú que has hecho de tu vida... Draco –preguntó Harry aunque aún algo dudoso, una conversación civilizada entre los grandes enemigos no era para verse todos los días.

-Trabajo en las empresas de mi padre, ya sabes, cuido la fortuna Malfoy.

-Igual de predecible n.n

-Jajaja, lo sé- nuevo silencio incómodo. Quién iba a creer que Malfoy se reiría de un comentario de Potter? Si alguien lo hubiera creído estaría en San Mungo sin duda.

**Quinto piso**

-Y... –dudó el rubio –qué vas a comprar?

-Oh, un cd de Santana, no creo que lo conozcas, se llama Supernatural.

-Es bueno.

-Lo conoces? En verdad lo conoces? – cuestionó el moreno confundido al saber que Malfoy escuchaba música muggle.

-Si, me gusta y da la casualidad que justo me dirijo a comprarlo.

-Vaya! –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- tenemos algo en común.

-Quién lo diría? –respondió el rubio mirando al ojiverde.

**Octavo piso**

-Parece que ya casi llegamos –dijo el rubio mirando la puerta del elevador.

-Si, eso parece –la voz de Harry reflejaba algo de nostalgia.

-Sucede algo? –preguntó un Slytherin confundido por la súbita seriedad del moreno.

-No, es solo que... –Harry conectó su bellos ojos verdes a los plateados que lo miraban esperando una respuesta- no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero... –tomó aire- me encantó charlar contigo de manera civilizada –Draco sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

-Y a mí –respondió suavemente.

**Décimo piso**

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos miraron al exterior, mucha gente recorriendo los anaqueles de cds por toda la tienda, riendo, hablando, luego se miraron y se sonrieron, el rubio fue el primero en caminar hacia la salida, Harry solo miraba como su Némesis se alejaba de él.

-Harry? –dijo el rubio de pronto girándose y mirando al chico frente a él. Draco tuvo que poner una mano en las puertas para evitar que se cerraran- te gustaría... no sé, después de terminar lo que tengas que hacer... ir conmigo por... un café?

-Por qué debería aceptar? -preguntó el moreno ansioso de la respuesta.

-Por qué no? – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, Harry sonrió de vuelta y se acercó al rubio saliendo junto con este del elevador, dejando que las puertas se cerraran tras ellos.

-Solo si me acompañas por mi disco de Santana.

-Acabamos de reencontrarnos y ya quieres manipularme Potter?! –dijo el rubio con falso tono de indignación –Vaya contigo, pero bueno, te acompañaré, aclarando que solo lo hago para aprovechar comprar el mío...

-Que es algo que ibas a hacer antes que te lo pidiera –lo interrumpió el moreno.

-Exacto.

-Slytherin tenías que ser u.u

-Hasta la muerte –respondió Draco con una sonrisa MUY Slytherin para recalcar sus palabras- vamos por el disco y... el café?

-Con gusto.

**Flash back end**

Harry sonrió, era un muy bonito recuerdo, un encuentro tan simple y extraño pero sumamente fructífero...

-Harry!!! –escuchó que gritaba el rubio desde la cocina- la cena ya está lista!! –Harry definitivamente adoraba al rubio, sobre todo cuando cocinaba. Salió de la tina y se puso una bata blanca, se dirigió a la cocina, claro, apagando las velas antes de salir para evitar un posible incendio jeje.

-Hasta que terminaste Draco, me muero de hambre, qué cocinaste? –dijo el moreno apenas entró a la cocina.

-Tu favorito... –dijo el rubio mientras destapaba un plato –spaghetti!! –sonrió ante la cara extasiada de Harry.

-Oh Draco!!! TE AMO!!! –Harry corrió hacia su lindo chico quien pensó que lo iba a abrazar por lo que extendió sus brazos, pero el moreno en realidad se dirigió al plato, lo tomó y se sentó a comerlo lentamente disfrutando de cada bocado, Draco por su parte se quedó mirando estupefacto al ojiverde aún con los brazos abiertos.

-Sí –dijo mientras bajaba los brazos, tomaba su plato y se sentaba a comer- se nota cuanto me amas, pero no en presencia de un plato de spaghetti ®¦lt;/p>

-Mmm... delicioso!!... eh... decías algo? –preguntó un confuso moreno sin apartar sus ojos de su deliciosa cena.

-Olvídalo y come u.uU

Después de cenar decidieron ver un poco de televisión en la sala (de hecho fue Harry y el rubio no tuvo de otra), vieron una película, Troya, (me encanta!!!! .) en donde Harry comentó lo bien que lucía Eric Bana, ganándose una mirada amenazante y resentida de su rubio favorito.

-Tranquilo amor, tu eres mi favorito n.n –sonrió el moreno mientras acariciaba el brazo de Draco.

-Más te vale –Draco jaló a Harry más cerca de sí y apretó su abrazo mientras terminaban de ver dicha película, claro, tapándole los ojos a Harry en la escena con la memorable desnudez de Brad Pitt.

-Draco!!! Déjame ver la película en paz –lo regañó Harry.

-Qué? Solo evito que te des cuenta que nadie puede compararse a la perfección que tienes en tu propia casa y te vuelvas un presumido.

-o.O De qué diablos hablas? –Harry miró al rubio con expresión de qué diablos te pasa? Mientras Draco reía con la expresión más arrogante que alguien le haya visto durante toda su vida- mejor haré como que no escuché eso u.uU

-Aunque no puedes negar que es cierto n.n

-u.uU la verdad, no puedo negarlo –Harry movió una mano hacia el espectacular trasero de su chico y con una sonrisa en su rostro le pellizco.

-Hey!! –gritó el rubio.

-Jaja, solo recomprobaba tu perfección

-Si, claro

Una vez que ardió Troya (jaja no pude evitarlo n.n), ambos chicos subieron a su habitación para dormir, estaban muy cansados por el agobiante día de trabajo, o por lo menos eso pensó Harry. El moreno salió del baño directo a la habitación después de cambiarse, portando una bata en color rojo escarlata (si Draco tenía la suya por qué Harry no?) que utilizaba para ir a la cama ya que la otra era de baño.

-Draco, dónde pusiste mi toalla azul, la dejé en el baño y no... –el lindo Gryffindor no pudo terminar, puesto que alguien lo había jalado y pegado a la pared besándolo con ardiente pasión, y sí, adivinaron, era un MUY encendido Draco –amor... tranquilo... espera yo...

-Esperar –lo interrumpió el rubio con la respiración entrecortada en consecuencia del ardiente beso con el que había recibido a su novio- no lo creo –sonrisa maquiavélica en su bello rostro- ya esperé todo el día y no pienso hacerlo más. Es hora de pagar –jadeó el rubio, el Slytherin estaba completamente desnudo y visiblemente muy excitado, por lo que después de abrir la bata de Harry con una certero, desesperado y rápido movimiento pegó su desnudez a la de su chico, porque el moreno no traía NADA o más bien ALGO debajo de su linda prenda –me dejaste muy caliente en la tarde –dijo el rubio mientras movía sus caderas contra las de Harry y con una rodilla ejercía presión en un área MUY sensible en esos momentos, el Gryffindor había cerrado los ojos debido a las intensas sensaciones- y pienso desquitarme.

-Bien... –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- entonces apaguemos tu ardor –Harry jadeaba fuertemente, se abrazó al cuello del rubio y atrapó sus labios con desesperación. Draco levantó las piernas de Harry y este las colocó alrededor de la cintura del rubio incrementando la cercanía de sus ardorosos cuerpos.

Draco se movió lentamente hacia la cama mientras besaba al moreno con verdadera pasión contenida, permitiéndole ahora desbordarse, lo necesitaba ya, nada de preámbulos, a lo que iban. Se sentó sobre las suaves mantas que horas antes había tendido y admiró la perfección del chico sobre él, sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, su cuerpo entero era la mejor muestra de que la perfección existía. Se tendió en el centro de la cama sin dejar de saborear el cuerpo moreno y deleitándose con los gemidos y jadeos de su sensual compañero. Harry seguía sobre Draco.

-Ahhh... así... más... –gemía ardientemente el moreno al sentir la lengua de su chico recorriendo su piel.

-Dios Harry... eres tan bello...–el rubio atrapó nuevamente los hinchados labios de Harry mientras este se acomodaba para permitir que el rubio le penetrara. Una vez que el rubio estuvo completamente adentro, fue Harry quien impuso la velocidad al estar sobre Draco mientras este se dejaba caer completamente sobre la cama debido al éxtasis, el Gryffindor empezó a moverse suavemente sin perder de vista el rostro extasiado del chico bajo de él, sus labios entreabiertos, sus cabellos revueltos, su pecho...

-Ohhhh Dios!!!...- gritó de pronto Harry completamente fascinado, iba a continuar admirando al rubio pero una mano de Draco en su zona más íntima le apagó los pensamientos en un segundo y se dedicó a sentir y gozar la situación. Con su mano libre, el Slytherin acariciaba el cuerpo de su amante hasta depositarla en la morena cadera para indicarle a Harry que acelerara. Este captó el mensaje y se movió más rápida y enérgicamente llevando a su pareja a la gloria.

-Diosss!!!... Harry... así... más rápido... ahhhh!! –Draco también aceleró el movimiento de su mano y ambos se movían completamente acompasados en aquella danza de placer.

-Draco!!!... ohhhh!!

Hasta que no aguantaron más y llegaron a un poderoso orgasmo (después de tanto esperar por ello no se les puede pedir ir lento, verdad? n.n). Harry se arqueó debido a la culminación del placer que experimentaba mientras Draco abrazaba al moreno fuertemente por la cintura y hundía su cara en el cuello de Harry. Se miraron a los ojos después del poderoso clímax que acababan de experimentar, Draco acercó su rostro al de Harry y besó suavemente sus labios, el moreno enredo sus manos en el rubio cabello de su amante. Se separaron, Harry levantó sus caderas permitiendo que Draco saliera de él, para después recostarse abrazados disfrutando en silencio la sensación de aquel mágico momento. Claro, hasta que el rubio decidió que ya era suficiente magia por el momento.

-Ahh, estoy exhausto n.n – dijo el rubio con una ENORME sonrisa de total y completa satisfacción.

-Y yo, primero la limpieza y luego tu explosividad sexual me dejaron agotado, no puedo mover ni un músculo sin que me duela - se medio quejó el moreno, pero así que digan que fue una queja, no exactamente, digo, quién se quejaría de algo así n.n?

-Intentaste librarte de pagar tramposo, te conozco -reclamó el rubio medio indignado con mirada acusadora..

-Yo... bueno... la verdad... –respondió el moreno con cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida y una sonrisa inocente cubriendo sus labios.

-Pero pagaste –continuó el guapo aristócrata- y MUY bien me atrevería a decir –mirada lujuriosa del Slytherin que hizo que Harry se sonrojara como hacía mucho no lo hacía- Definitivamente –dijo el Slytherin con su respiración más en control- por este tipo de recompensas haría lo que fuera que quisieras.

-Bien –aprovechó el moreno, tal vez si se lo pedía una vez más...- entonces deja de tratar de escapar de la limpieza –dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se giraba aún dentro del abrazo de Draco para quedar frente a frente.

-Sabes perfectamente que lo intentaré el año que viene, esta vez estuve muy cerca n.n y un Malfoy nunca se da por vencido muajajaja.

-Lo admito, casi lo logras, pero fallaste- Harry acompañó su comentario con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa en actitud burlona, expresión muy bien aprendida de su compañero.

-Mejoraré, ya lo verás–respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Exactamente, lo veremos ­pero lo dudo jeje

-Hombre de poca fe ­el próximo año será la varita o el servicio doméstico el que nos libre de este martirio y verás quien es el ganador –Harry rió divertido- en fin, buenas noches cariño –dijo el rubio dándole un beso a Harry y acomodándose con el moreno entre sus brazos – me encantaría seguir charlando pero mañana tengo que... espera jaja, no tengo que hacer nada, es día libre!! Genial- dijo felizmente mientras cerraba sus plateados ojos –lo había olvidado.

-Eh... cariño, creo que olvidaste algo más...

-Qué? –preguntó el rubio medio dormido. Harry rió, mejor aguardaría mañana para recordarle que habían quedado de ir a almorzar con Lucius y Narcisa, aunque... si se le olvidaba a su querido novio no tendrían que ir muajajaja, siiiii!!! era un plan excelente a juicio del moreno y tal vez, en esta ocasión, lograría escapar de una reunión con sus suegros, no es que no le gustara ir... pero nunca estaba de más evitarlas jeje.

-Nada cariño –rió el moreno- buenas noches –Harry cerró los ojos y aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, pronto se quedó dormido al igual que el rubio debido al cansancio.

Definitivamente, el próximo año, la batalla de Draco por la libertad sería mucho más entretenida, pero más aún lo sería la batalla de la mañana siguiente de Harry por evitar la reunión con sus "queridísimos suegros".

_**Fin**_

**Espero les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera, lamento si esperaban un lemon más largo pero les juro que estaban tan ansiosos que no pudieron esperar las preliminares, por lo menos Draco no iba a aguantar (me hubiera asesinado si lo hacía esperar más n.n) cuando uno tiene que hacerlo pues tiene que hacerlo jajajaja. Como sea, lo escribí con mucho amor para ustedes y espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantó jeje (sobre todo porque ahora el que intentará escapar es Harry, me pregunto si él lo logrará?). Mil gracias a aquellos que dejaron rewiews a lo largo del fic, lamento con el corazón no haberles contestado ni una vez pero primero la escuela y luego el trabajo en vacaciones me impidieron responderles, y ahora de nuevo a la escuela para los exámenes u.uU, pero siempre leí sus comentarios y me inspiraron a seguir la historia, de verdad gracias. Espero regresar pronto con un nuevo fic (por supuesto después de mis semestrales n.nU) y seguir divirtiéndonos juntos. Sin más que decirles por ahora (a sí, lean HP al estilo troyano que ya está en sus últimos cap y se pone cada vez mejor n.n) me despido deseándoles un feliz año nuevo y que todo les salga genial, besos y hasta pronto!!!!!!!**

**Frine**


	8. Epílogo

_**Salut!!!!! Regresé aunque no pensé en hacerlo u.u,pero como los quiero mucho aquí les traigo el epílogo ya que muchos querían saber que rayos pasaba con Harry???!!! Jaja pues aquí tienen las respuestas, disfrútenlon.n** _

**_Dedicado a todos los que dejaron reviews. _**

**EPÍLOGO **

-Harry!!!!!! Despierta!!!!!!

-Ahhhhhhh!!! o.O –el moreno se levantó sobresaltado ante tal grito que le había despertado, intentó enfocar la vista frotándose los ojos, hasta que pudo distinguir la fuente de su sobresalto, sentado junto a él estaba su rubio "adorado" (aunque en este momento no tanto © muriéndose de la risa por la cara que había puesto Harry al despertarse - Draco!! –lo regañó el moreno indignado ante tal acción –qué diablos te pasa!!

-Jajajajajaja... lo... siento cariño... jajaja... es que... no lo pude evitar.

-Sí claro, ya te divertiste, ahora déjame dormir –Harry se enrolló de nuevo entre las sábanas para tratar de recuperar su sueño, no perdido, arrebatado vilmente por su novio, pero el rubio no lo permitió, ya que de un fuerte jalón le quitó la sábana con que se cubría dejando el moreno cuerpo a la vista y en todo su esplendor, recordemos que el lindo Gryffindor esta DESNUDO O.O... wow... cof cof, en fin...

-No lo creo, leoncito –Harry frunció el ceño, odiaba que lo llamara así, Zabini le había puesto ese apodo al principio de su relación con Draco para dirigirse despectivamente a él, ya que al principio no se agradaban mucho que digamos- creíste que lo iba a olvidar pero no fue así- _oh oh,_ Harry se tensó, había confiado en lo olvidadizo de Draco para las citas, y justo hoy el rubio decidía tener buena memoria- hoy quedamos en almorzar con mis padres- _ahhh rayos!!!_ Pensó desesperado el moreno, se había confiado y no había preparado ninguna treta para escapar! Ni modo, a improvisar.

-Bien –dijo con toda la calma y serenidad de que uno puede ser poseedor despertando, se levantó y se puso su bata escarlata- iremos –Draco frunció el ceño desconfiado.

-De verdad? No piensas tratar de convencerme de que nos quedemos?

-No- dijo tranquilamente- iremos... – decía el irresistible ojiverde, mientras se acercaba a la puerta- si logras atraparme!!!! –Harry salió corriendo de la habitación y cuando pudo reaccionar el lindo rubio salió tras de él.

-Esto es caer MUY bajo Potter!!! –gritaba el rubio mientras corría tras el moreno sorteando los obstáculos que el ojiverde dejaba en su loca huída.

-Lo sé!!! –respondió Harry mientras atravesaba la cocina- pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor!! –Draco sonrió. Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron separados únicamente por la mesa de la cocina.

-Bien, si quieres jugar, jugaremos –una sonrisa maquiavélica cubrió el aristocrático rostro.

-Te escucho... –Harry trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-He aquí el trato, si logras llegar a la cama antes que yo te atrape, no iremos –Harry levantó una ceja con desconfianza.

-Hablas en serio?

-Si, sin magia, aceptas? –Harry rió divertido, Draco aún lo sorprendía después de 4 años juntos con sus locuras.

-Bien, acepto –mientras hablaba Harry soltaba ligeramente el cinturón de su bata, solo tenía que distraerlo una fracción de segundo para lograr llegar a la escalera y de ahí todo sería más fácil. Se empezó a mover de lado a lado observando como el rubio hacía lo mismo, con cada movimiento la bata se abría cada vez más, Harry sonrió MUY complacido cuando vio como la plateada mirada se dirigía a su piel recién descubierta y cuando decidió que era el momento dejó que la prenda se abriera por completo, y aprovechando el fugaz momento de distracción de Draco, corrió rápidamente para dirigirse a las escaleras y rumbo a la victoria...

* * *

-No estuvo tan mal, o sí? 

-No, que va –contestó sarcástico el definitivamente cansado Gryffindor- y pensar que pude haber ganado, si no hubiera sido porque me... –Harry tragó saliva, era tan vergonzoso- tropecé en las escaleras hubiera escapado.

-Jajaja si, fue memorable esa caída, quién rayos se tropieza con el cinturón de su bata? jajajaja –Harry lo miró ceñudo- vamos Harry, no fue tan malo.

- No?!! –dijo el moreno con mirada peligrosa- CUATRO horas escuchando a tus padres con su "deberían pensar en esto" o "porque no hacen lo otro" o "un Malfoy nunca..." es que no tienen otro tema más que tratar de cambiar nuestra vida?!!

-Jajaja, lo hacen porque se preocupan por mí, por nosotros –Draco reía mientras conducía el automóvil deportivo descapotable que los llevaba de regreso a su hogar, hacía un atardecer hermoso y a Harry le gustaba viajar por este medio para sentir el aire en su rostro, algo que era muy criticado por Lucius y Narcisa, aunque con ligeras insinuaciones para no molestar a Draco- Calma cariño, respira, te noto muy tenso –Harry se giró para mirarlo.

-Y cómo no voy a estarlo?!!! –Draco lo miró asustado, no quería enfadar a su chico o terminaría durmiendo en el sofá.

-Bien, bien, lo siento –respondió el rubio poniendo LA CARA que sabía no fallaría para tranquilizar a Harry, sí!!!!! La de perrito pateado jaja. Harry lo miró y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Bien, me calmo, pero a cambio de que me compenses por este almuerzo –dijo el moreno con mirada pícara, Draco estacionó el carro a un lado del desierto camino que atravesaba las costas del mediterráneo.

-Y cómo quieres que lo haga? –preguntó curioso el rubio, Harry pronunció su sonrisa.

-Recuerdas aquella vez que me enfadé, hace año y medio, por haber olvidado nuestra cita en la playa?

-Sí... noooo!!! –dijo el rubio moviendo negativamente la cabeza con énfasis.

-Ohhh por favor!! –pedía el moreno riendo – vamos, para mí.

-Podría venir alguien y... sería vergonzoso!!

-Por favor, no hemos visto un solo automóvil en todo el viaje, solo estamos tú, yo y esta carretera- Draco lo miró, por qué diablos no podía resistir esa cara, esos ojos, esa sonrisa...

-Bien, lo haré, solo para compensarte, y disfrútalo –advirtió- porque es la última vez que lo hago con riesgo a ser visto.

-Si!!!!!!! –gritó Harry emocionado mientras Draco bajaba del automóvil- estás listo?

-Si... - el rubio tomó aire- adelante –Harry se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y encendió el reproductor de cd´s dejando que una canción rompiera el silencio del lugar...

I'm Too Sexy For My Love

Too Sexy For My Love

Love, Love Is Going To Leave

I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt

Too Sexy For My Shirt

So Sexy It Hurts

(quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan

Too Sexy For Milan

New York And Japan

Draco empezó a bailar frente al automóvil mientras Harry intentaba no reírse, ya que si lo hacía sabía que el rubio se detendría y sería un verdadero desperdicio perderse esa oportunidad.

I'm Too Sexy For Your Party

Too Sexy For Your Party

No Way I'm Disco Dancing

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean

And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk

On The Catwalk Yeah

I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

El rubio empezó a despojarse lentamente de su playera mientras realizaba movimientos sugerentes de caderas, una vez que tuvo el torso libre de prendas, se subió sobre el capó del coche y empezó a moverse con más energía dejando envolverse por la música, Harry tenía que morderse los labios para evitar que una sonora carcajada abandonara sus labios.

I'm Too Sexy For My Car

Too Sexy For My Car

Too Sexy By Far

(quick "And")I'm Too Sexy For My Hat

Too Sexy For My Hat

What Ya Think About That

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean

And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk

On The Catwalk Yeah

I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk

Con movimientos dignos de un stripper profesional, se despojó de sus pantalones quedando en bóxers para proceder a mover su trasero frente a Harry con singular destreza. Draco bajó del auto y empezó a tocarse provocativamente mientras no perdía de vista a Harry, seduciéndolo con sus movimientos, definitivamente el Slytherin sabía como moverse y la verdad, tenía que admitir, no le desagradaba hacerlo.

Too Sexy For My

Too Sexy For My

Too Sexy For My

'cause

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean

And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah

I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk

Harry lo miraba sumamente divertido, y por qué no decirlo, muy complacido (y quién no? wow), ver a DRACO MALFOY haciendo ESO era la más grande oportunidad en la vida, pero de pronto vio como un automóvil se acercaba a espaldas del rubio, pensó en decirle pero el otro estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que decidió no hacerlo y divertirse aún más.

I'm Too Sexy For My Cat

Too Sexy For My Cat

Poor Pussy

Poor Pussy Cat

I'm Too Sexy For My Love

Too Sexy For My Love

Love's Going To Leave Me

And I'm Too Sexy For This Song

Draco se movía alegremente solo en bóxers cuando escuchó un sonido y al virarse vio un automóvil que pasaba junto a él lleno de jovencitas las que sin perder un momento, empezaron a gritarle cosas al rubio y a mandarle besos. Harry estaba que se moría de la risa al ver la expresión de Draco al verse descubierto. El rubio lo miró indignado por no haberle advertido y decidió devolvérsela. Empezó a posar y mandar besos a las chicas que lo miraban embelesadas para gran molestia de Harry. Haciendo finalmente una reverencia, tomó su ropa y subió al coche para seguir su camino dejando atrás los aplausos y gritos emocionados que las chicas le dedicaban.

* * *

-Jajaja, que show... –miró al chico a su lado- Harry... 

-...

-Vamos, no me dirás que estás celoso –rió el rubio.

-...

-Pueden ver –dijo Draco mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y la colocaba en el único lugar que tenía cubierto con ropa- pero solo tú puedes tocar –dijo seductor. Harry rió ante esto y se viró para depositar un suave beso en los labios del rubio.

-Lo sé n.n y más te vale que así sea jeje, gracias por mi recompensa Draco estuviste fabuloso, pero...

-Pero? –dijo el rubio mientras con cuidado se colocaba la playera para evitar ser visto y porque ya empezaba a hacer frío.

-No terminaste la función –dijo el moreno levantando una ceja, Draco rió.

-Espera a que lleguemos a casa... – su mirada plateada llena de deseo fija en el chico a su lado al decir estas palabras (obviamente también en el camino para evitar un posible accidente n.n U)- y tendrás tu gran final –el moreno sonrió coqueto.

-Para qué esperar...

Fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn

**_Espero que les haya gustado n.n, se los pongo como recompensa ya que no pude(aunque quería lo juro) responder sus reviews u.uU, asi que siguiendo el sistema de Harry y Draco se los recompenso, jeje.. En fin, ahora si me despido, besos a todos y au revoir!!!_**

**_Frine_**

**_P.D. Este Cáp. es con dedicatoria especial para yui the vampire, ya que me inspiré en su falta de sentido de equilibrio, que se cae hasta parada, jeje o.O, saludos my friend n.n_**


End file.
